


Smile

by katsukiidream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Heavy Angst, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, One Shot, bonding moment™, i don't even know why i wrote this i never write angst, i don't even read it bye, i genuinely cried writing this, it's actually so short i couldn't handle it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiidream/pseuds/katsukiidream
Summary: A final bonding moment.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself for writing this. gn

It was rare for Keith to see Lance without his teeth on show. Sometimes it was a dazzling smile, other times it was an irritating smirk. The one he treasured the most, though, was the one reserved solely for him – warm and unwavering, most commonly on display when he thought Keith couldn’t see it. 

He looked down at the body lying across his legs. It was not smiling. The face he was looking at was splattered with blood, much like Keith’s, and the hair that rested on the top of that face’s head was ruffled and matted with dirt and dust. 

“Hey,” he heard, and sad blue eyes locked onto his own. One of Keith’s hands was held firmly over a leaking wound, the other clasped tightly in Lance’s. The other boy was slightly too long and lanky for his lap. 

“Hi,” he croaked out, voice shaky. A smile found its way onto Lance’s features, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He brushed Lance’s fringe from his forehead before quickly gripping the other boy’s hand again.

More tears appeared now that Lance was awake, and they steadily made their way down his cheeks. 

“Hey, hey, don’t give me that,” Lance said, attempting to sit up, but quickly planting himself back down. He reached up to brush the tears from Keith’s cheeks, but their awkward position meant he was half slapping them. Keith smacked the boy’s hand away from his face and rolled his eyes, one side of his mouth tilting up ever so slightly. 

A genuine smile actually came to Lance’s face this time, and the bright white of his teeth was a great contrast to the dusty surroundings of the barren landscape of the planet they were stranded on. “There we go,” he said. “There’s that smile.”

And then Lance was coughing, hacking harshly into his fist while Keith rubbed his back. His head fell back onto Keith’s thigh and he breathed out shakily. More blood pooled out of the wound and he hissed as Keith moved his other hand to cover it. 

“Someone will come,” he said quietly. “They’ll be here soon, you just gotta hold on, we can-”

“Keith,” Lance murmured, successfully cutting him off. He took a deep breath. “I know you can be dense sometimes, but this sitch” -he gestured to himself- “ain’t looking too great. We’re hundreds of miles away on an abandoned planet. It would be a miracle for one of the others to have received that signal.”

Keith looked over at their helmets on the ground, their lions behind them, powered down and dormant. The gravitational pull of the planet had sent them barrelling to the ground the moment they had entered the atmosphere.

“Look at me,” he heard and, once again, found himself looking into deep blue eyes. “I love you, okay. Tell Pidge I’ll miss them, but only once you’ve told them I hate their guts.”

“Lance-” Keith sobbed, but he was cut off once again.

“Tell Shiro that I would still destroy him at ping pong if we’d ever had the chance to play it. Oh, and that one time, I absolutely crushed his ass at checkers, but you can keep that between you and me.”

“Tell Allura I’d still tap that if given the opportunity-” he coughed for a moment before taking a deep break again, and Keith sent him the best glare he could with tears still clouding his eyes- “and that I’m glad it was her that got Blue.”

Keith could hear Lance running out of breath, and his pulse was becoming more erratic beneath his fingers. They way the taller boy’s breath hitched when he spoke next let him know that he could feel it too.

“Tell Coran that I’m grateful for that weird shirt he gave me, and I still think him and Kaltenecker were meant to be together.”

“Make sure Hunk knows that his tacos were terrible, but his vaca frita were spot on.” He paused. “You might not want to tell Kaltenecker the last bit.

“Oh, and,” He wheezed out a painful breath. He squeezed Keith’s hand. “Make sure you tell yourself every day, that…” He fought to keep his eyes open. “I’ll always remember this as the last time you cradled me in your arms.”

_Fin ___


End file.
